


stay with me

by softkjy



Series: breaking up [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Sadness, jerk Seunghyun, sad Jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkjy/pseuds/softkjy
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun haven't been happy in months.





	1. Chapter 1

"Up so soon?"

Seunghyun looked over to see Jiyong sitting in bed, ruffling his black hair from his face. 

"Yeah. Wanted to get to work early."

"You always go in early now. Why don't you stay? I can make you breakfast." Jiyong insisted, hating that his fiancé always insisted on being away from him nowadays. They'd been together for 6 years, lived together for 4 of them and have been having a rough patch for about 7 months now. Every since Seunghyun got promoted and was away more often, a wedge began to dig between the two. It was like the older man he no interest in the man he'd once been crazy for.  
Their night were no longer filled with gentle touches and loving embraces. They now ended in arguments about how Jiyong made too little money and that Seunghyun was sick of having to pay all the bills and work extra hard for the two to live comfortably. It was depressing. 

"I'll be back tonight. I'll probably be late again." Seunghyun answered, rejecting the offer for breakfast. 

"Okay..well. Text me when you have time then." 

Jiyong frowned as his fiancé left the room, sighing shakily. He hated to be a cry baby, but it was hard not to feel heartbroken when the man he loved didn't even want to be around him anymore. 

_Seunghyun rolled over in bed, smiling as he was face to face with Jiyong who's been away for a little while.  
"How long have you been up?"_

_"Maybe ten minutes. I didn't want to bug you.."_

_"You'd never bug me baby, how could someone so gorgeous and sweet ever bug me, huh?" The older replied, slipping his arms around Jiyongs waist to pull him closer._

_"Stop," Jiyong giggled slightly and gave him a kiss, cupping his cheek slightly._

_"You know I love you right..?"_

_The brunette smiled, nodding. "I love you too tabi."_

__

Jiyong sighed at the memory and got up to go make himself breakfast, hating how it all went wrong. Suddenly Seunghyun was just so angry with him all the time and never wanted to be with him. It hurt. 

__

_"Baby you're home early, I just got off. I was just going to order out for dinner." Jiyong had finished his work as a receptionist at a fancy modeling agency in Seoul, a job that paid okay but definitely nowhere near as much as Seunghyuns- not to mention the fact it was only 4 days a week part time._

_"You hardly work and yet you're still too lazy to make dinner?"_

_Jiyong was shocked by the sharpness in his fiancés tone as he'd never said anything like that before._

_"What?"_

_"I said why are you so lazy? You sit around at your little desk on your phone all day and you cant even come home to make me a decent meal? After I've actually worked all day to make your lifestyle possible??"_

_"I-I'm sorry..but I work just as hard as you when I do go to work. I may not make as much but-"_

_"Don't make me laugh Jiyong! Your pathetic little job can be done by a monkey. Don't flatter yourself."_

_Jiyong blinked, having never known Seunghyun thought this way.  
"Why are you being so hurtful? Did you have a bad day?" He asked quietly, on the verge of tears. _

_Seunghyun huffed and grabbed his coat again, muttering about how bothersome it was to be around Jiyong as he left again._

__

Jiyong blinked back tears as he thought about the first night he noticed the change in Seunghyun. He shook the thoughts away, going around the house to make sure it was clean so he could do as he pleased. He hated that this was routine, to make sure everything was done and perfect just so his own fiancé wouldn't come home and make him feel like absolute shit if it wasn't. 

He sighed out shakily as he sat down on the couch for hot chocolate, watching the news while he contemplated his life. He didn't know where he went wrong and why Seunghyun didn't want him anymore.  
Jiyong was sure that his fiancé was cheating on him, he came home late often and was always away on trips, and money in their bank account always just disappeared from large purchases. 

Just as Jiyong was about to cry again, there was a call on their house phone and the twenty three year old got up to answer it. 

"Kwon-Choi residence," 

"Ah Jiyong, is Seunghyun-ah home?"

"Hey Seungri. No he just left for work. What's up?"

"I just wanted to confirm you guys coming to the art gallery tonight." 

Jiyong grinned at their friends words, they hadn't done something like this in so long. It must be a surprise as the raven haired had no clue of it.  
"Art gallery?"

"Yeah Seunghyun hyung and his plus one are on the list. Weird they didnt put your name though, everyone knows you two have been together for like-ever." 

Jiyong bit his lip, worry filling his mind. Maybe it wasn't a surprise. Maybe he wasn't invited on purpose. "Yeah, must've been someone new...what time is the gallery at again?"

"6 sharp. Don't be late, I know how you love to make an entrance." Seungri teased innocently. 

"Ha, yeah I'll see you tonight." Jiyong hung up the phone and frowned, trying to stay positive as he went up stairs to pick out an outfit he'd wear. Obviously Seunghyun had to come home to change, ji could ask him then. Corner him into inviting him. Good idea. 

_Jiyong smiled as he unpacked the last of their things, tucking away their clothes into their new dresser happily while Seunghyun had gone out a while ago for a couple house decorations._

_"Honey, im home!"_

_Jiyong smiled, going to the stairs to see Seunghyun there holding a bag behind his back. "What is that?"_

_"Just a little something I saw when I was passing the outlets.."_

_"Well can I see it?"_

_"I'm not sure if you can. But you may."_

_The younger laughed and smacked his boyfriends chest playfully, giving him a kiss while taking the bag over to the couch to open up his present._

_Seunghyun smiled and sat down as he watched his boyfriend pull out the gorgeous Chanel oversized white sweater. "I saw it and couldn't stop imagining you in it. It's perfect for you."_

_"It's amazing..I-its too much baby-"_

_"Shush. Nothing is too much for you. Nothing," the older moved to slip his arms around Jiyong and give him a loving kiss.  
"I love it..and I love you too. So much."_

_"I love you too Ji baby."_

Jiyong woke up-still dressed up in the outfit he'd planned to wear to the gallery- to Seunghyun slamming the door shut and stumbling inside. It was past 1 am. Had he fallen asleep waiting for his fiancé to come home?  
"Seunghyun?" The 23 year old got up, taking off the expensive sweater before he went to help said man up freezing when he saw a girl helping him around. 

"Oh-I didn't know he had a roommate, he's really drunk. Can you help us to his room?"

"I'm not his roommate. I'm his fiancé, I can get him to bed just fine." Jiyong snapped, keeping his composure as he stomped down to help Seunghyun upstairs- the older being completely out of it.  
The girl looked surprised by the news but didn't push, she simply shook her head and huffed before she was out of the house pissed off that she'd been lied to. 

"Yah why'd you make her leave, I wanted to get laid!" 

Jiyong nearly broke into tears at his fiances whine, biting his lip. "Just go to sleep Seunghyun. You're drunk.." he told him, leading him to their bedroom to lay him in bed.  
The 26 year old struggled at first but gave in as soon as he hit the bed, passing out. He was definitely going to feel it in the morning. 

_The night was cool. A gentle breeze dusted the air while Seunghyun forced Jiyong on a walk downtown, insisting they needed to take a break from their excessive cuddling._

_"Ah it's getting cold baby, can't we just go back and make hot chocolate and watch funny movies?"_

_"Quit your whining before I change my mind," Seunghyun teased, stopping Jiyong in the middle of the strip where the most people where. The younger rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Change your mind about what? How much you love me?" He grinned playfully, blushing as people were looking at them._

_He was busy looking around noticing more people stopping to look while Seunghyun slipped away._

_"Baby why is everyone st-" Jiyong stopped talking when he looked down, seeing the other on one knee staring up at him. "Tabi what are you doing??"_

_Jiyong was totally caught off guard, he had no idea this was being planned nor that it was being recorded from afar by Youngbae who'd gladly agreed to help. Seunghyun was really good with secrets, he didn't let anything slip once so this was literally a complete surprise._

_"We've been together 5 years Jiyong, we have a beautiful home together. I love you more than anything. I know a wedding or anything like that is far into our future but also know that I see us together forever. So, without further ado..Kwon Jiyong, as bad as I am at speeches, will you spend the rest of your life with me and I promise to do the same?"_

_Jiyong blinked, staring at the gorgeous ring before he quickly nodded. "Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" He chirped, letting his boyfriend put the ring onto his finger. "God I love you."_

_"I love you too Ji, I'll love you forever."_

Jiyong sniffled as he curled up in the guest bed after he'd taken his engagement ring off and left it on the bedside table.  
He was a wreck, the conformation that Seunghyun was cheating on him hurt too much to bare. He couldn't help but sob onto his pillow, vowing he would not allow himself to be heartbroken anymore. 

With that, he got up and packed all the things he'd ever bought that would fit into his suitcase before he left. If Seunghyun didn't want him, he didn't have to have him. 

The only thing Jiyong left behind for his ex-fiancé were all the gifts he'd given Ji, his ring, and a short note. 

**for worse or for better, just stay with me forever. right? -a fool**


	2. ill stay with you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun wakes up and reflects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there was a decent amount of demand on here & asianffs; and I am writing another story (that I have not posted to ao3) which I have major writers block for! Thought I might as well write a couple of sequels to my one shots in the hopes of finding some information!

Seunghyun rolled over in bed, opening his eyes when he didn't feel himself ghosting over another body. He always woke up before Jiyong. So he could avoid Jiyong.  
The older sat up, seeing his fiancé's side of the bed was still completely made up. Jiyong hadn't come to bed? What even happened last night? Ugh, last night.  
As if on queue, Seunghyuns head began to gently pound and nausea mildly set in. He usually did well with hangovers but he drank a shit ton yesterday. He didn't even know how he got home. 

"Jiyong-ah?" 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes when there was no answer, he knew Jiyong didn't work the weekends so he had no idea what was taking the younger so long to answer him. He huffed before he got up, barely noticing how bare the room was. He didn't notice the extra accessories gone from the dressers and the shoes that were always stacked aside gone. "Ji?" He called again while walking into the kitchen, finding nothing. Then he saw it. The ring sat on the counter with a note torn form their address book. This made Seunghyuns heart sink. 

Jiyong left? 

 

__

_Seunghyun sat in his office, drowning in paperwork. Hating his job. He wanted to do something fun. And meaningful. He didn't want to sit and number crunch all day while being like the 6th most important person in the company. He had to sit here all day and do something he hated while Jiyong got to enjoy himself at his easy job and earn connections for when he wanted to start modeling. This is where the resentment began._  
The people around him weren't helping either.  
Seunghyuns assistant, who admittedly had a crush on him and hated Jiyong, would constantly drop snooty comments about the other. This only increased when Seunghyun began to somewhat agree with her. 

_At the end of the work day, the twenty something year old wanted nothing more than to just go home and relax. He and Jiyong had been in a sour place for a couple weeks now, so he wasn't looking forward to seeing his fiancé but he hoped the other would just stay out of the way. And at least have dinner ready._

_"I'm home," Seunghyun walked in the door, disappointed to see the house was exactly as he'd left it. With the exception of some outlet store bags sat on the couch. "Jiyong."_

_As he spoke, Jiyong came from the kitchen. "Hey how was work," he smiled to his fiancé, in a good mood from the day. He'd taken his first of three days off to relax and go shopping for himself, as well as grabbing Seunghyun a new shirt for work deciding that'd be an okay pick me up._

_"Fine. How was shopping?"_

_"It was fine, really fun. I picked up some clothes I could wear to work. I picked you something out too."_

_"Oh nice, a work shirt for my real job. Thanks." Seunghyun practically snatched the bag Jiyong was handing over._

_The raven haired bit his lip, wanting to make a snappy remark but refrained hoping that would just be the end of it. "So dinner is almost ready..I just made simple chicken and steamed rice today."  
Seunghyun rolled his eyes, "so this is what you do while I'm at work, working my ass off? You go shopping for clothes we don't need and come home just to leave the place a mess, and make a terrible dinner??" He snapped, just in a shit mood from the moment he walked in. These words were all enough to make Jiyong start to tear up. _

_"I work hard too! I wanted to have a day to myself to relax and I did need new work clothes! So I went shopping-!"_

_"You don't work hard! You look pathetic compared to what most normal people do for a living!"_

_"S-stop calling me and my job pathetic!"_

_Seunghyun ignored the fact his beautiful fiancé was standing there crying right in front of him. "Well do you want me to keep lying to you and telling you it matters?"_

_"You're fucking mean! I don't know what is going on with you but please fix it!" Jiyong exclaimed before he stomped up to their bedroom and crying on the bed for literally an hour before he'd fallen asleep.  
Seunghyun remained downstairs. Once he finished eating, he treated himself to a few glasses of wine before he headed up and slipped into bed besides his fiancé. _

__

Seunghyun frowned at the memory, why was he so bitter towards the love of his life? Even if he hated his job, that wasn't Jiyongs fault..why had he let it gone this far? The poor boy had never done anything more than love him unconditionally and now he was gone. Seunghyun didn't even know if Jiyong could ever forgive him. 

As he walked back upstairs to his room, he continued to remind himself of how bad he'd treated his fiancé. He was just plain mean. 

Every time the older would come home, he would rant about any type of mess and belittle Jiyong and his job. As if he couldn't go a day without it. By now, he was just avoiding his fiancé as Jiyong had been trained to keep the house clean and have dinner ready no matter what in fear of being verbally abused. Seunghyun frowned, thinking of times he'd even told his fiancé things just because he was so bitter he didn't want to see anyone else in such a good mood. 

_When Seunghyun walked in, he was happy to smell his favorite food. He smiled, going to the kitchen and greeting a very happy Jiyong. The older sat at the table to be served, not minding the uplifting mood after a long annoying day at work._

_"Ah it was such a good day today baby!" Jiyong began once he'd sat down, unable to stop smiling. "Today a photographer from Elle magazine started talking to me and he said he really liked my look! He said he wants to see headshots and asked if I'd be interested in being in a spread with a couple of other models," he explained excitedly, over the moon as he told Seunghyun the news, this only being one of his biggest dreams._

_"Ji, you know you're not actually model material," Seunghyun snorted, his bitter mood returning. How dare Jiyong follow his dreams and be so happy. While he is suffering. "I don't know why you even told him you'd be interested, you wouldn't be very good." He added nonchalantly, ignoring the way his fiancé visibly deflated and went quiet. Jiyong frowned, looking down to his food feeling kind of pathetic. He second guessed himself, if his own fiancé thinks he isn't model material, he probably isn't._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right.."_

__

Seunghyun nearly winced as he remembered that night. He remembered overhearing Jiyong on the phone apologizing for turning down the offer from the photographer, informing him that he wasn't a model. His confidence broken. 

He did that, he was the reason his fiancé felt that way. Thinking back on it, it kind of made him sick. 

As the months went on and the couple grew apart, he became closer to his assistant who gladly took his affections. She stayed late with him and got him food, presents, everything he needed. It never went last flirting, at least it hadn't yet. If Jiyong wasn't home last night, Seunghyun was sure he would've slept with her. 

__

_Seunghyun rolled his eyes lightly at the messages from Jiyong, just annoyed with the way he was trying so hard to win his affections back._

_"Seunghyunnie, seungri left a message to rsvp for the art gala. I already picked up your suit, and my dress. We can head over right after work."_

_Seunghyun smiled to the girl, putting his arm around her before he kissed her cheek. "Thank you beautiful." He said happily, glad his plus one was such a sweetheart. Though, in the back of his mind he did feel guilty that his fiancé would be sitting home alone._

_Arriving at the gala, Seungri greeted them with a confused smile._

_"Where's Jiyong?"_

_"Oh he couldn't make it."_

_"Really? He said he was coming. He even asked what time it as it."_

_Seunghyun furrowed his brows at this information, swallowing thickly. "Right well. We'll see.." he said, grabbing a wine glass from one of the servers walking by. Now he was worried about his fiancé showing up while he was practically on a date with someone else._

_Fast forward another hour, Seunghyun was flirting with a young artist after his assistant left him-being annoyed of him in a drunken state._

_"Yeah so, I love this piece. I have one like if at my house. If..it. I mean it, not if. Ha ha. Wanna come over? You're really really pretty. You look a lot like this pretty model I know," he slurred to the girl who quite reminded him of his fiancé. The girl nodded gladly and led him to the cab, not minding to have a night alone with a rich hunk._

_Upon arriving, they were met with a very angry Jiyong who snipped at her even though Seunghyun was the one that had led her on first._

_"I was gonna get laid.."_

_Seunghyun snapped as his small and gentle fiancé half carried him up to their room. He'd gotten so shitfaced, he didn't even know what he was doing. He murmured curse words to Jiyong, who he didn't know was already crying as he got him to the room. "You're drunk Seunghyun. Just got to bed.." the older refused at first but as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a dreamless drunken sleep._

__

 

Seunghyun blinked, remembering the bits and pieces from the night before. God he's an idiot.  
Maybe Jiyong could take him back if they talked it out, six years together can just be thrown away by him being an idiot. He still loved the smaller more than anything. He was just being terribly selfish. 

Without another thought, Seunghyun pulled on his clothes and grabbed his phone obviously trying to fall and text Jiyong while he made his way a few cities over to his parent-in-laws house knowing the younger would be there with them.  
Of course, Jiyong did not answer any of Seunghyuns messages as he probably wasn't even paying any attention to his phone at all. 

~ 

Jiyong curled up in his old room, on his old bed, crying into the pillow. 

He showed up at his parents house around 7 a.m and didn't say much as he came in. He just informed his mother he needed a place to stay before he headed upstairs to the room having not stopped crying since. 

After months of enduring Seunghyuns bullshit attitude and hoping it'd get better, he ends up being cheated on. The younger really hated how his fiancé had the nerve to come home and treat him like total shit after cheating on him all day while at work!  
Every day, Ji made sure their home was perfect for him while he had his disgusting dick in some girl. It infuriated him as well as saddened him because, why wasn't he enough? Wasn't he attractive? Obviously not. Seunghyun didn't even think he could ever be a model anyways. 

The doorbell sounded finally, Jiyong continuing to sulk as he ignored it. 

Seunghyun walked into he room moments later, "Jiyong-ah.." 

Jiyong sat up with a frown, throwing one of his pillows at Seunghyun childishly. "What the hell are you doing here?? Leave!" He snapped, about to throw another as his ex approached. 

"Baby please-"

"Don't call me that you fucking pig! You cheating bastard-pig bastard, fucking cheater!" 

Jiyong was sobbing as he shoved at his ex boyfriend who held his wrists gently to get him under control. 

"Ji! Ji please I didn't cheat on you! I love you, I love you! I didn't cheat!" 

"Yes you did! You've been cheating this whole time you bastard!"

"No! No I haven't, I'm not. I didn't. I love you, I would never cheat. I was just in a terrible place mentally and I-I let myself begin to resent you! I hate my job Jiyong, I fucking hate going to work every day and I know you like working-you love your job and the opportunities you get from it and I resented that! I was jealous, I am a fucking fool. I am selfish, so god damn selfish. I wasn't happy so I tried to make you just as unhappy.." Seunghyun rushed all these words out as Jiyong calmed down, allowing himself to listen. 

"Why..why didn't you just talk to me.." Jiyong asked with a sniffle, wiping his eyes gently. 

Seunghyun shook his head, "because I am stupid? I don't know..my assistant. I think I let her get in my head.." 

"So there was someone else?"

"No! Not like that-I mean. Not to me, I never did anything more with her..than a kiss on the cheek here and there.""

"You took her on dates-to the hard gala! She was your plus one I know it! That's why you didn't invite me!!"

"I-i know..I am an idiot for that, it was for work and I was just thinking like a selfish prick. Please baby, please forgive me..please let me prove to you that I'm not the asshole I've been the last months.." Seunghyun begged, tears in his eyes as he thought about losing Jiyong. 

"I-I have to think about it..im hurt Seunghyun. You've been horrible and abusive to me, I can't just forget it.." Jiyong explained weakly, really wanting to just give in but he wanted his ex fiancé to know how horrible he'd been. "I've been crying almost every day because of how you've been treating me. I felt like shit, I didn't even enjoy work. I still feel like shit. You got what you wanted, I feel as low as you do and I hate myself just as much as you hate yourself. I need some time, I need to sort things out.." 

"There's nothing to sort out, I am an idiot. You're my fucking king Jiyong, I love you so much. You're perfect and beautiful and smart. God, you would be the best model. I tried to break you down for the most selfish reasons but I literally don't want to do anything else other than build you back up baby.." 

Jiyong shook his head, "please leave me, I need to think about this.." 

"Ji please. I love you so much, I'll marry you right now I never want to live without you. I'm sorry it took all this for me to realize it.."

Jiyong sniffled, "you'd marry me right now?"

"Yes, we can go to the courthouse right this instant! I just want you back! I can't imagine going even a few days knowing I might not spend the rest of my life with you!"

~

Jiyong rolled over and hummed lazily as he'd thrown his arm around his husband who was still sleeping on his back. 

"Seunghynnie..." he murmured, nuzzling into the brunettes neck gently. "Wake up."

"Mmm you're annoying.." 

Seunghyun rubbed jiyongs lower back as he spoke, keeping his eyes closed as he smiled lazily. "If it is before 10 am and you're waking me up on a weekend I want a divorce," he joked, cracking his eyes open to look at his fiancé who gazed up at him with a smirk. 

"You love me too much to do that." 

"Yeah whatever," the older chuckled and checked the time, seeing it was just after 10, finding that somewhat acceptable. "So you wanna make breakfast or go out?" He questioned, stretching himself out as they sat up. 

"Let's go out, I'm starving and I want to eat something that's actually edible, unlike your cooking."

"You know, one day your slander of my wonderful cooking skills will not be brushed off." 

Jiyong laughed and got out of bed, putting his hair in a small ponytail before he went to get changed right from bed. Not minding if he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed-which he did. He watched Seunghyun as he got changed as well, smiling softly. The older had really made a better man out of himself in the past year. The moment they got married, Seunghyun was a new man. He worked hard for months for Jiyong to finally accept his apology, after they'd gotten married. But he didn't stop being the doting and supportive husband he'd started to be, he remained being as amazing as ever. Turns out, he liked not working so hard. After quitting his job, Jiyong landed a huge modeling contract when he'd gained the courage to contact the agent that tried to scout him before. With Ji working as a full time model for brands like Nike and Chanel, Seunghyun stayed home and kept the house up. He eventually got hired on as an art curator for the museum in town and loved it, so he was completely content with the way things were going. 

The couple left the home happily, having breakfast at the local diner. 

"I love you baby, for worse or for better." 

Jiyong smiled at his husbands words, holding his hand. "I'll stay with you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a camboy!jiyong college!au on Asian fanfics, let me know if you would like it to be posted on here as well


End file.
